Now The Fun Can Begin
by JailyForever
Summary: The war changed her, and now she has turned on her friends. Rated T for scenes of torture


**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone who is beautiful and dangerous

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Acromantula – Challenge – Write a dark!AU for any light side witch

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Beautiful

 **Word Count:** 729

* * *

Now The Fun Can Begin

They had been held captive by the crazed version of the woman who until quite recently had been one of the sweetest and kindest people you could ever hope to meet.

The friends were mystified as to what could have happened to turn her into such a cold hearted, malicious person.

The conversations they had when she wasn't in the room had yielded very little, and all they knew was that their friend was barely a shadow of the woman she used to be.

A door slammed shut in the near vicinity and the telltale clacks of heels on metal signalled the approach of their captor. The two exchanged worried looks as they wondered who would be next to face her slow torture.

A flick of her wand saw the female half of the couple freed from her shackles on the wall and flung to the concrete slab on the other side of the dark and dank basement.

He tore his eyes away from the scene that began to unfold before him.

The strangled cries of his close friend rang out in his ears, as their captor did god only knows what to her.

He knew he had to say something, to do something, but every time words formed in his mouth they got lost before he could speak them.

Eventually her screams became too much to bear and words he hadn't even intended left his mouth.

"Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter," he shouted at the captivating woman from his shackles. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh you think I'm beautiful," the witch laughed in a sickly sweet voice, never taking her attention away from what she was doing. "Thanks."

"That's what you took from what I said?" the wizard exclaimed loudly in an aghast voice. "Please stop. You're better than this, I know you are."

"Oh and what would you know?" the witch hissed rounding on the weakened wizard and holding a knife against his neck. "What gives you the right to talk to me like you know me?"

"Because you're my best friend. I know you better than anyone," the young man told her averting his gaze from her dark, soulless eyes.

"You know nothing about me," she spat at him, pressing the sharp edge of the knife into his neck a little and drawing blood. "Nothing at all. So stop pretending that you do."

"I know your favourite colour is magenta; I know you hate it when people compliment you, or at least you used to, and most importantly I know you have a heart of gold."

"HA!" she barked loudly. "That person you describe doesn't exist anymore. She's gone, and she's never coming back."

The wizard forced himself to look back into the vacant and emotionless eyes of the woman he had loved for so long. He searched them, trying to find some semblance of the woman that he had known, even if it was just a flicker, some chance that she was still in there.

But he saw nothing. He saw nothing there except coldness, darkness and emptiness; there was no trace at all of the girl he had once loved more than anything else.

He tore his eyes away from hers and tried to conceal his disappointment, and muttered, "I know she's still in there somewhere."

"SILENCE!" she yelled, waving her wand and conjuring a gag.

She shoved it forcefully into his mouth before binding him even tighter to the wall.

"Now where was I before you so rudely interrupted me?" the witch mused as she fingered her wand. "Ah yes, I was just about to teach your little girlfriend here what happens when you cross me."

Her lips curled into a malicious smile as she slashed her wand and said in a controlled and sinister voice, "Septumsempra."

The previously quiet and shackled woman screamed in agony as her porcelain skin was sliced open.

"Please Hermione," Ron whined; his eyes filling with tears as his friends painful yells rang in his ears.

"How many times must I repeat myself, she doesn't exist anymore," she hissed, firing a curse towards the pleading man, and knocking him out. "Ahh silence at last."

Hermione turned back towards her former classmate who was completely at her mercy and grasped her chin, "Now the fun can really begin."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
